


Thank You Feels Too Much Like Goodbye

by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Brallie - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Sad, Thefosters, brandon and callie, brandonxcallie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul/pseuds/MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty, emotional post-adoption Brallie. Sorry, but my heart just hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Feels Too Much Like Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, sorry. I know it's sad and the last thing I want to read right now is sad Brallie, but I had the idea (whatever that idea even is, idk) and I just had to write it. Sorry if it sucks, I'm still emotional.

"I think we might be Outlaws, I think I might be… in love…" Brandon paused, taking a shaky breath as he continued, "cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons, Winter, Summer, Fall, they're all washed up,"

Callie's heart broke as she listened from behind the door to Brandon, her brother—as much as it pained her to call him that—as he poured his heart out to his piano, hoping for some feeling of relief. The adoption had been much harder on him than he anticipated, and he was miserable. He felt a physical ache every time someone called Callie his sister, it just felt so…wrong. But, as wrong as it felt, it was irreversible now. He tried so hard not to be mad. He should've guessed that she would choose the family over him, yet somehow he was still left feeling betrayed, and confused. He really thought that, for once, she would choose his love. She let him in, the two of them sharing a beautiful, passionate moment that neither of them could have dreamed sharing with anyone else. She told him she loved him, whispering sweet words and holding him through the night, and for what? She was adopted not even a week later.

Every time she called herself Callie Adams-Foster, every time the family smiled that she was finally one of their own, Brandon's heart broke a little more, and he felt like such an idiot. He felt like such an idiot that he ever, even for a second could have thought he and Callie had a real chance, that they could be blissfully in love and hold hands, go on dates and kiss whenever they wanted without consequence. He let her break his heart again, he loved her that much. But this time, there is no going back.

Every day, he'll be forced to look at her and smile as he passes her the syrup at the breakfast table, pretending he doesn't know what it feels like to have her pressed underneath him as they make love, to know what it feels like to have her arms wrapped around his neck and her soft lips pressed against his, and just—God damnit—Callie held his heart.

"If you're still way over there, baby slide on in, by my side," his voiced cracked as he started to cry, and he sadly smiled, "I'm just an Outlaw, wanted, if you want me, I love you every day and every night." As he finished, he slammed his fists down on the piano, and began to sob.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. God damnit, Callie, I fucking love you."

After hearing Brandon's confession, Callie finally mustered up the courage to stand up from where she was sitting outside his bedroom door, wiping her own tears away with her sleeve and entering the room.

"Brandon?" she questioned gently, utterly wrecked to see Brandon, her Brandon, in such a state of emotional turmoil. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, not bothering to ask him what was wrong. Of course she knew what was wrong, because she was the one to cause this pain, and she felt horrible.

He looked up at her, eyes puffy and stained red, for a brief second before his sobbing started again. Callie pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Brandon." They stayed there for a moment, before Brandon spoke.

"I can't do this Callie, I can't. I'm sorry, because I've tried so hard, but I can't be your brother. I just can't. I don't understand why it had to be this way, why I had to fall in love with you. You're the only girl I'm not allowed to have, and yet the only one I want."

"I know, B, I know," Callie said, continuing to console him. "If it makes you feel any better, it isn't any easier for me. I look at you every day and my heart still swells with love, and it hurts so fucking much, but we can't. We can't be together, Brandon." She trailed off, continuing quietly while soothingly rubbing Brandon's back.

"You're going to find a girl. Someone beautiful, sweet, and worthy of your love."

"She can't possibly be more beautiful than you."

Callie glared at him, as if to say "I'm your sister now, you can't say these things," but all she said was, "yes she can. And she will. This girl will treat you so well, so well that you'll forget all about me. She'll give you the world, because you deserve it. I'm sorry I couldn't be your world, because, God, I really want to be."

"Don't say that, Callie. Don't be so positive that we can't be together. Since when is this family traditional? We can make it work—"

"I honestly don't think we can, B. And trust me, if I figure out a way, you'll be the first one I call."

Callie got up to leave, knowing full well that she spent too much time in his room for it to be brotherly-sisterly conversation. However, before she left, she stopped to whisper to him, "No matter what, I'll never regret what we did at Idyllwild. You were the first person to show me how to love and you are amazing for that. I'll never forget that night, as awkward as we may feel now. Thank you."

With that, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and left the room, leaving Brandon just as emotional, if not more than before.

He should be happy, that she didn't regret having sex with him, and that he'll still see her every day and be able to protect her and know that she's in a safe and loving home, but it just didn't feel like enough.

Her "thank you" felt all too much like "goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that finale? I'm happy Callie got the family she's always dreamed of but I'm devastated for whatever it means for Brallie. I don't feel like their storyline was wrapped up properly, I don't think they should have ended right after they finally were able to accept their love enough to have sex. People are saying that they still may be able to work it out, but I honestly don't see realistically how that's possible. However, I still have hope. If anyone can figure it out, The Fosters can.
> 
> I haven't decided if I'm going to continue writing for Brallie- I really want to, because I love their romance, but if they are siblings permanently, it might be too sad. So, I'm not saying goodbye to writing just yet, but I'm waiting for what is to come. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
